Jade Emperor
The Jade Emperor was a ruler of Jade Palace in True Sky Hill World. Appearance The Jade Emperor is a middle-aged man dressed in a lavish Emperor’s robe. His voice was gentle, but had an imposing tone that held an air of supremacy.Ch. 1265 Background He lived on a huge golden cultivation planet, in central palace among group of extravagant palaces located on golden sea covering whole planet. He usually sat on a Dragon Throne. Under himself, he had the three Immortals of Jade Palace; Li Tian Wang, God of Two Tunnels and Feng Huo.Ch. 1261 History Book 6 The moment Li Tian Wang’s body and soul were destroyed, the spirit plate with his name carved on it, located before the Jade Emperor, had cracked. Jade Emperor's heart seethed with incredible rage. Immediately, he was visited by Feng Huo and the God of Two Tunnels. The Jade Emperor sent Five Mountain Generals leading one hundred thousand Heavenly Soldiers of Jade Palace each with young Feng Huo and Three Sieves leading three hundred thousand Sky Soldiers with the God of Two Tunnels to kill the person, who killed Li Tian Wang. Then he himself went too. He summoned golden ocean, which gathered around him turning him into a giant statue. Soon after, they found Su Ming. The Great Five Direction Rune and Rain and Cloud Surging Art were used to seal space around. Young Feng Huo attacked him with his spear, God of Two Tunnels with his halberd and the Jade Emperor in form of giant ancient golden statue.Ch. 1266 They disregarded his look of True Victory Colony World's Child of Morus Alba, because their Child of Morus Alba had not forbidden them to attack. Su Ming used his own powerful will and made the flow of time slow down. He destroyed young Feng Huo’s spear and pointed at the center of the youth’s brow. Then he used his will and the Malicious Eye on the God of Two Tunnels, who shuddered violently and blood poured out of his body. Five Mountain Generals' bodies were turning into a bloody mess, hundreds thousand Heavenly Soldiers were severly bleeding, Three Sieves' bodies swelled up as if they were about to explode. Then True Sky Hill World's Child of Morus Alba in the form of the butterfly showed up and asked to not kill them, but he was too late. Five Mountain Generals and their Heavenly Soldiers were reduced to nothingness. Three Sieves exploded and Sky Soldiers turned to dust. Young Feng Huo's body fell apart. Everything inside the God of Two Tunnels was reduced to ashes. His external appearance remained the same. The Jade Emperor's statue shattered. He coughed up seven consecutive mouthfuls of blood. He was in shock, when he looked at his surroundings. The black butterfly enveloped the Jade Emperor and took him away.Ch. 1267 Lei Chen sent the Jade Emperor away and assured him, he would help him rebuild the Jade Palace.Ch. 1268 Powers The Jade Emperor is at Sublime Paragon Realm.Ch. 1263 His power was similar to someone who had ascended their spirit twice. He was not far from Avanicaya Realm. Reference List Category:Sublime Paragons Category:True Sky Hill World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters